bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yhwach
Yhwach (ユーハバッハ, Yūhabahha), von seinen Untergebenen meistens mit Eure/Seine Majestät (陛下, heika) angesprochen, ist der Kaiser und Gründer des Wandenreich und der Vater aller Quincys, der Begründer des Volks der Quincy. Wie alle seine Sternritter trägt auch Yhwach einen Buchstaben, der seine Spezialfähigkeit repräsentiert, "A" - "The Almighty". Zudem ist Yhwach der Sohn des Geisteskönigs. Nachdem Yhwach von Ichigo Kurosaki im Kampf besiegt und getötet wurde, wurde Yhwachs toter Leichnahm, der immernoch die immensen Kräfte des Geisteskönigs in sich trägt, zum neuen Geisteskönig und Stützpfeiler der Welt gemacht, um so das Seelengleichgewicht aufrecht zu erhalten.Bleach Novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Prolog 1 Aussehen Yhwach ist ein relativ großer Mann mittleren Alters (obwohl er über 1000 Jahre alt sein muss), mit schulterlangem, schwarzen Haar sowie Backenbart, und mit einem markanten Gesicht. Er hüllt sich in einen schwarzen Mantel, unter welchem er eine Quincy-Uniform trägt. Charakter Er ist ein strenger, recht ruhiger Mensch und schwer aus der Fassung zu bringen. Jedoch legt er dabei auch sadistische Züge an den Tag und erfreut sich an Zerstörung (verliert dabei aber nicht die Fassung; er freut sich eher schmunzelnd). Er hasst es wenn Leute Vermutungen anstellen und scheint keinen großen Wert auf seine eigenen Männer zu legen. So tötete er Luders Friegen nur weil dieser ankündigte (und somit voraussagte) dass die Soul Society in drei Tagen zerstört werden würde, ohne dafür einen Beweis zu haben, und verzog keine Miene als Kenpachi ihm drei besiegte Sternritter vor die Füße warf. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Schon als Baby verehrt Yhwach wurde als Baby geboren, das viel zu schwach war, um seine Arme, Beine oder Augenglieder zu bewegen. Doch besaß er schon als Baby die einmalige Fähigkeit ein Stück seiner Seele anderen zu geben um sie von ihren Gebrechen, egal welcher Art, zu heilen. Selbst wenn jemand unter einer schlimmen Krankheit litt oder ein Körperteil verloren hatte musste er nur das kleine Baby berühren, um wieder geheilt zu werden. Der Nachteil war dass die Menschen, die Yhwach berührten, im Gegenzug nur noch eine kurze Lebenserwartung hatten, von entweder ein paar Jahren, Monaten oder Tagen. Starben die Menschen, die ein Stück seiner Seele besaßen, wurden ihre Seele automatisch von Yhwach absorbiert, wodurch er ihre Lebenskraft und Fähigkeiten erhielt. Dadurch war er irgendwann stark genug seine Augen zu öffnen sowie seine Arme und Beine zu bewegen. Außerdem erweiterte sich durch die Absorbtion anderer Seelen nicht nur seine eigene Kraft, auch sein eigenes Leben verlängerte sich. Die Menschen seinerzeit verehrten das Kind aufgrund dieser Gabe und benannten es nach dem Gott, an den sie glaubten. Als Yhwach nach einiger Zeit sein Gehör erlangt hatte und dies wahrnahm, nahm er diesen Namen fortan als seinen eigenen an. left|thumb|Yhwach vor 1000 Jahren Yhwach war der erste Quincy, der jemals exisiterte, und wird deshalb auch als Vater aller Quincy bezeichnet. Sein Blut und somit ein Stück seiner Kraft ist heute, nach Aussage von Isshin, in jedem anderen Quincy vorhanden. Vor ca. 1000 Jahren sind Yhwach und Yamamoto sich schon einmal begegenet. Damals hat Yamamoto es nach eigener Aussage und der Kommandant Kurotsuchis versäumt, Yhwach zu töten, was sich im Nachhinein als großer Fehler erwies. Der Kampf mit Yamamoto scheint ihn jedoch stark geschwächt zu haben. Er brauchte 900 Jahre um sein Herz wieder zu bekommen, 90 Jahre um seinen Verstand zurück zu erlangen und 9 Jahre um seine Kräfte wieder zu bekommen. Während der letzten 9 Jahre hatte Yhwach einen Großteil des Reiatsu vieler "unreiner" Quincy mit seiner "Auswahl"-Technik gestohlen. Durch diese Technik kamen am Ende Ichigos Mutter, Masaki Kurosaki, sowie Uryus Mutter, Kanae Katagiri, ums Leben. Handlung Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er, als er in seinen Räumlickeiten in Las Noches einen seiner Untergebenden, welcher bei seinem Auftrag versagt hat, Ichigo Kurosaki sein Bankai zu stehlen, auf sakastische Art lobt und eine Sekunde später auf brutale Art und Weise und mit ungeklärten Mitteln umbringt. Das selbe macht er mit einem weiteren Untegebenen, als dieser sich eine Anmaßung erlaubt. Kurz darauf, als Ichigo mit Kisuke Urahara, Neliel, Chad und Orihime in Hueco Mundo eintrifft, weil die Jagdarmee des Wandenreichs unter dem Kommando von Kirge Opie in Hueco Mundo Soldaten zwangsrekrutiert, nutzt Yhwach die Gunst der Stunde, um mit seinen Sternenrittern die Soul Society anzugreifen, da er Ichigo, aufgrund der Tatsache, das sie sein Bankai nicht stehlen können, als potentielle Gefahr einstuft. Dort bleibt er relativ untätig und erfreut sich an dem anfänglichen Werdegang der Schlacht mit all dem Leid und der Zerstörung, bis Kommandant Kenpachi Zaraki an ihn herantritt und ihn herausfordert. Wie sich kurze Zeit später herausstellt, besiegt Yhwach ihn mit wenig Mühe. Daraufhin tritt der General-Kommandant selbst gegen ihn an, wutentbrannt über den Tod seines Vizekommandanten Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Nachdem er einen Angriffsversuch von mehreren Sternenrittern mit Leichtigkeit abwehrt, wartet Yamamoto bis Yhwach sein Schwert gezogen hat und entfesselt, dass erste Mal seit Jahrhunderten, sein Bankai. Yhwach wird durch Yamamotos enorme Angriffsstärke und der Tatsache, dass er die Angriffe von Yamamotos Katana, aufgrund der unermesslichen Zerstörungskraft nicht parieren kann in die Ecke gedrängt. Am Ende sieht es sogar so aus als hätte Yamamoto den Kampf gewonnen. Doch stellte sich der Yhwach, den Yamamoto besiegt hatte, als eine Fälschung des Sternenrittesr mit dem Namen Royd Lloyd heraus. Yhwach selbst erschieint daraufhin, lobt Loyd für seinen Einsatzund vernichtet dessen Leiche auf gewohnt unnötig brutale Art. thumb|Der General-Kommandant ist besiegt Er wendet sich wieder an Yamamoto und erzählt ihm, dass der Angriff einzig und allein dem Ziel gegolten habe, Sousuke Aizen im Untergrundgefängnis unter der 1.Kompanie zu treffen, um ihn zu fragen, ob er sich seiner Armee anschließen wolle, was dieser abgelehnt habe, was ihn jedoch nicht stört. Yamamoto greift ihn wieder an, doch raubt Yhwach ihm sein Bankai, als dieser versucht es zu aktivieren. Yhwach hatte schon praktisch den Kampf gewonnen beschwor jedoch noch sein Schwert, mit welchem er Yamamoto niederstreckte und ihm den kompletten Oberkörper abtrennte. Nachdem Yamamoto selbst in diesem Zustand nicht aufgab, schnitt Yhwach seinen rechten Arm ab und verspottete ihn als Schwächling. Yhwach wollte sich danach ersteinmal zurückziehen, da möglicherweise auch die Königliche Garde erscheinen könnte. Aber bevor er und Haschwald sich zurückziehen können, erscheint Ichigo Kurosaki in der Soul Society. Kurz darauf stellt sich Ichigo Yhwach und Haschwald in den Weg. Allerdings gelingt es Yhwach, Ichigo in kürzester Zeit zu besiegen. Zu aller Überraschung blockt Ichigo den Gnadenstoss mit Blut Vene ab. Yhwach erklärt daraufhin, das nur ein Quincy Kirges Gefängis hätte entkommen können. Er vermutet, dass sich Ichigos Reiatsu erinnert hätte, dass es nicht nur von einem Shinigami abstamme. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Kampf lässt er Ichigo stehen und verspricht ihm zurückzukommen um ihn zu holen, mit den Worten "Mein Sohn, verloren in der Finsternis". Einige Zeit später begrüßt er Uryū Ishida als neustes Mitglied seiner Armee. Er will zuerst noch Ichigo besiegen und mitnehmen, jedoch sagt Haschwalt, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hätten und zurückkehren müssten, woraufhin Yhwach erkennt, dass Aizen ihre Sinne mit einer unbekannten Kido-Technik verwirrt haben muss, weshalb ihr Zeitempfinden sich veränderte. Bei einer Zeremonie, bei der Uryu als Mitglied des Vandenreichs aufgenommen wird, erklärt Yhwach außerdem Uryu zu seinem Nachfolger, was zur Unruhe in den Reihen der Sternritter sorgt. Bei einem weiteren Angriff auf die Soul Society teleportiert Yhwach die Stadt durch die "Schatten"-Fähigkeit komplett in sein Wandenreich. Er gibt der Soul Soceity noch neun Tage, bevor sie zerstört und durch ihn neu aufgebaut werde. Er bleibt daraufhin wieder fern ab von den Kämpfen und absorbiert das Reishi der Gefallenen. Nach Ichigos Rückkehr aus dem Reioukyuu verkündet Yhwach, dass Ichigo durch seine Kleidung die Barriere zum Königspalast geöffnet habe und macht sich mit Haschwalth und Uryū auf den Weg dorthin. Dort angekommen wird er zunächst von Tenjiro Kirinji angegriffen, dessen Angriffe jedoch keine Wirkung haben, da Yhwach von Nianzol Weizol geschützt wird. Nachdem dieser von Senshumaru Shutara besiegt wurde, lässt er seine Elitewachen Gerard Valkyrie, Lille Barro, Pernida Parnkgjas sowie den Sternritter Askin Nakk Le Vaar erscheinen. Nachdem die vier Sternritter von Ōetsu Nimaiya getötet worden sind, setzt Yhwach seine Auswahlen-Technik ein, mit der er allen Sternrittern in Soul Society die Kräfte raubt und die vier getöteten mit größerer Macht wiederbelebt. Während die Elitetruppen mit den übrigen vier Mitgliedern der Königlichen Garde kämpfen, stellt sich Ichibei Hyōsube selbst Yhwach in den Weg. Nachdem er durch diesen weggestoßen worden ist, merkt Yhwach, dass durch das Aussprechen von Hyōsubes Namen seine Kehle verletzt worden ist und er nicht mehr sprechen kann. Doch indem er sich selbst zwei Finger in die Kehle sticht, kann er seine Stimme regenerieren. Als er einen Angriff Hyōsubes mit dem Arm abwehrt, erklärt dieser ihm, dass sein pinselförmiges Zanpakutō den Namen von Dingen zerschneiden könne. Yhwachs Arm heiße nun "Ar" und habe nur noch die halbe Kraft. Yhwach jedoch erwidert, dass er seine Kräfte jederzeit zurückbringen könne. Hyōsubes Hyapporankan blockt er mit "Blut Vene anhaben", woraufhin Hyōsube sein Shikai aktiviert. Als er durch Ichimonji seinen Namen und seine Kraft verliert, versucht er mit der Technik "Sankt Altar" Hyōsubes Kräfte zu absorbieren. Hyōsube aber aktiviert sein Bankai und benennt Yhwach um in "Schwarze Ameise", mit den Kräften einer solchen. Yhwach entkommt dem Todesstoß jedoch, indem er die Kräfte des "The Almighty" freisetzt. Er verwundet Hyōsube und besiegt ihn schließlich, indem er dessen eigenes Kidō gegen ihn verwendet und seinen Körper in Stücke zerfetzt. Anschließend dringt Yhwach in die Residenz des Seelenkönigs ein und sticht sein Schwert in dessen Brust. Ichigo kommt hinzu und zieht das Schwert aus dem Körper des Königs. Sein Quincyblut jedoch zwingt ihn dazu, den Seelenkönig mit dem Schwert in zwei Teile zu zerschlagen. Als Ichigo danach Yhwach angreift, blockt er den Schlag, wird jedoch von Yoruichi Shihōin mit einem netzartigen Gebilde umringt, während sie ihn warnt, sich nicht zu bewegen oder er werde in Stücke gerissen. Durch Jūshirō Ukitakes Opfer wird der Seelenkönig jedoch durch seine eigene rechte Hand Mimihagi vorerst gerettet, was selbst Yhwach nicht vorhersehen konnte. Als er daraufhin versucht, den König endgültig zu töten, wird er von Ichigo aufgehalten und der Kampf zwischen den beiden beginnt. Ausrüstung Medallion: Yhwach besitzt ein Medallion, welches genau in seine Handfläche passt und das Wandenreichinsignum trägt. Wenn es in Benutzung ist, dann kann das Medallion ein sich in der näheren Umgebung befindliches aktiviertes Bankai stehlen. So konnte Yhwach Bankai des Kommdanten der 1. Kompanie Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai Zanka no Tachi stehlen. Trivia *Ōetsu Nimaiya spricht ihn mit Y.H. (ユーハー, Yūhā) an. *Yhwach wird zwar als der Vater aller Quincy bezeichnet, jedoch war er nicht der erste Quincy den es je gegeben hat, da in einer Rückblende, die 1000 Jahre vor der Haupthandlung spielt, erwähnt wird, dass ein Quincy der nicht in der Lage ist Reishi zu absorbieren, schon seit langer Zeit nur einmal alle paar Dekaden überhaupt mal ein solcher Quincy auftaucht.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 632, Seite 2Bleach Manga; Kapitel 633, Seiten 9-11 Zusätzlich bezeichnen sich der linke Arm des Geisteskönigs und dessen Herz beide als Quincy, da der Geisteskönig als Yhwachs Vater bereits vor ihm existierte, sind somit auch der linke Arm und das Herz des Geisteskönig schon mal zwei Quincy die schon vor Yhwachs Geburt existiert haben.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 640, Seite 8-11 Bleach manga; Kapitel 656, Seite 3-4 * Für seinen Krieg mit der Soul Society gibt es laut Yhwach fünf spezielle Kriegspotenziale, die seinem Sieg im Wege stehen könnten. Davon sind Folgende bekannt: :* Ichigo Kurosaki - Wegen seiner 》verborgenen Kraft《''Bleach'' Manga; Kapitel 662, Seite 9 :* Zaraki Kenpachi - Wegen seiner 》Kampfkraft《''Bleach'' Manga; Kapitel 662, Seite 9 :* Ichibei Hyōsube - Wegen seiner 》Weisheit《''Bleach'' Manga; Kapitel 662, Seite 9 :* Sōsuke Aizen - Wegen seines 》spirituellen Drucks《''Bleach'' Manga; Kapitel 662, Seite 9 :* Kisuke Urahara - Wegen seinen 》ubekannten Methoden《''Bleach'' Manga; Kapitel 662, Seite 10 * Wie sich herausstellte war der "Alte Mann Zangetsu", den Ichigo für seinen Zanpakutō-Geist hielt, in Wahrheit eine Manifestation von Ichigos Quincy-Kräften in der Gestalt von Yhwach, wie er vor tausend Jahren aussah. Referenzen fr:Yhwach hu:Juha Bach id:Yhwach pl:Yhwach ru:Яхве en:Yhwach Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Quincy Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wandenreich Kategorie:Sternritter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga